forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Volcano
Volcano1qaz 'Early Adventures' Even Volcano had the new traits, however, his traits were less prominent than those of others. Rather than try and insta-kill the forum-fighters, he chose to survive their attacks, regardless of what they did to him. Tiberius and Script both attempted to kill Volcano, but Volcano persevered regardless, losing the new traits and becoming a regular member of Forum Fight. Eventually, Volcano wished to join the ranks of the Watchers, the FFA back then, and dueled Beranubus himself. Volcano had every bone in his body broken, was filled with deadly poison, and was stabbed by razor sharp arrows in almost a thousand places, and lost. He did not die however, and Beranubus, seeing his will to survive, deemed Volcano worthy of a position in the Watchers, giving Volcano the final vote needed to join. In addition, he gave Volcano an FFA Beret, and a Primal Rapier. Volcano started out from the bottom, a mere powerful mortal, and has worked his was up to the rank of Lord. The last time he had checked the rankings, Lord was more powerful than Master, which was what he had previously been. He then fought in The Outer World, gathering enough Primordial Artifacts to become a Primordial. 'Weapons' Volcano uses two types of weapons, and two types of ammunition for the firearms he uses. He either uses normal weapons, like the primordial rapier given to him by Beranabus himself, or Spirit weapons. Spirit weapons cannot be blocked by any type of armor, because they can only impact souls. 'Armor' Volcano's armor is extremely durable, airtight, can project magic from anywhere on the armor, has jetpacks, and cannot be destroyed in one hit in the Forum Fight Multi-Verse. The only instance recorded where Volcano's armor was destroyed in one hit was in the Outer World, where his armor's durability did not apply. His armor increases his strength and speed substantially, is as light as a feather, and does not hamper movement. Flames appear on the armor when Volcano is injured enough, and the armor gives him an extreme boost to speed and strength when this happens. The armor can make Volcano invisible, and add an extra layer of armor known as a blast shield. 'Residence' Volcano lives in the Null Void Fortress. Volcano originally took up residence there sometime during his early Forum Fight adventures. The Null Void Fortress is designed to contain, protect, and eventually, execute noobs. Volcano takes residence on the top floor, where his surroundings are simple. For beings equal to or lesser than Volcano's power, overpowered abilities and magic no longer work, making it a very good prison. Volcano's favorite feature is his lava moat. 'Abilities' Volcano uses a variety of underpowered magic, the most powerful of which is his Volcanic Barrage, which can be used with a variety of power. 'Titles' Primordial of Survival Primordial of Retribution Pillars Popomancer 'Duels' Volcano often duels, but likes a traditional battlefield where his opponent isn't magic. Many of Volcano's duels have been voided as a result. AMG Anti-Magic Generator. The anti-magic generator works based on the properties of Conduit, Potential, and Power. The property of Conduit is the maximum amount of energy/magic that can channeled in/out of an individual during the process of casting a spell. The property of Potential is the maximum amount of energy that individual can use to create magic, basically indicating how magical that individual is. The property of Power works based on the equivalency creation rule. When a magical individual expells magic, they create an equal ratio of anti-magic fields, and magic, cancelling out their magical potential. Power is their ability to change that ratio in order to expel more magic than anti-magic field, thereby allowing them to cast a spell. The Anti-Magic Generator has no potential, as it cannot self-summon energy or magic in order to craft anti-magic fields. However, it has an extreme Power rating, transferring all magic channeled through it into a pure anti-magic field. However, it's Conduit ability depends on the user, severely limiting its potential in the hands of non-powerful beings. When the AMG cannot channel all of the magic around it, it uses what it can to craft a secondary type of anti-magic field, one that slows the progress of the magic passing through it. Volcano's Anti-Magic Generator takes the shape of a gray spike with a peg in the side. When the peg is pulled down, the spike opens up like a flower. The more the peg is pulled down, the bigger the flower gets, and the higher the spike's Conduit property becomes. Background Lore Volcano's power is not actually his own. Volcano's power of Retribution and Survival are actually sourced from two inactive Primordial beings. Their energies funnel power to him, with a will of their own, using him as their current host. The only power Volcano can actually take claim to is the power to control Strange, as he was the one who bonded with it in the first place. The beings had actually been using him as a vessel as early as his initial journey where he had encountered Tiberius and the Avatar of Life. At the time he had attributed his survival to his own tenacity, but the powers that be merely wanted him around to influence and shape in their design. Throughout his journey the energies had been changing his body to serve as a more potent vessel, leading to increasing power. The inactive portal that Volcano had triggered was not accidentally a true portal, the energies had influenced him to create a true portal of their own desire. The purpose, to test the power of their vessel in an environment heavily saturated by power. The journey mostly determined that Volcano was not yet ready to contain their full powers.Category:Players Category:C&B